A Second Chance At Fate
by tsforhokies
Summary: Two years later and Hancock has moved on at least it appears he has to Mary. So why isn't she happy about it?
1. Chapter 1

Being in New York for almost two years, Hancock continued to gain favor in the eyes of America and the rest of the world. He had saved hundreds of lives over that time period and did it the right way, not in the reckless way that he did before Ray came in and helped him change his ways. He did talk over the phone to Ray at least once every week, but he stayed on the east coast mainly because of his connections to Mary and them being close to each other made them lose powers and made them mortal. Whatever connections he had to Mary he'd put behind him in an attempt to respect his friends marriage. He would have to live with the fact that he couldn't be with her and had to move on and he made attempts to, by making friends and trying to build some relationships in New York City. Then one week Ray had called and insisted that Hancock come to L.A. to see them, because they missed him especially Aaron. Hancock debated but Ray kept insisting, so he said yes figuring that a short visit of a few days wouldn't have to much of a affect on him and Mary losing their powers. So after telling Ray that he would come and see them he did.

He pulled up to their drive way in a rental car and turned off the engine. "We're here this is their home." Hancock said to the woman sitting next to him his girlfriend of a few months , he really liked her and hoped that she was the one that he could at least spend a few good decades with before she eventually died.

The woman who's name was Elizabeth leaned forward in the passengers seat and looked out at the house. "They have a nice home."

Hancock nodded his head. "Yes they do."

Elizabeth shifted in her seat. "You're sure they are going to like me?"

"They are a very nice family they'll like you." He answered.

"You didn't even tell them that you were bringing me with you."

"They'll be in for a little surprise." He reached over opening the door. "Let's go in."

Elizabeth stepped out with Hancock and walked up to the door with him and waited as he knocked.

Less than a minute the door opened with Ray standing there, he looked at Hancock and smiled. "So you've really decided to come after all."

"I've really decided to come." Hancock said giving his a friend a friendly smile.

"Because I thought for a minute that you wouldn't." Ray went on.

"I thought that coming just for a few days wouldn't hurt." Hancock commented.

"Right." Ray said. "Well I'm glad that you came."

Hancock placed a hand on Elizabeth's shoulder. "Ray I would like you to meet my girl Elizabeth."

Ray looked from Elizabeth to Hancock and back. "What you didn't tell me that you had a girlfriend."

"I do." Hancock said "Hope you didn't mind me bringing her with me."

"Of course I don't mind, not at all. You know Mary she made plenty of food. Told her you might be coming over." Ray turned to Elizabeth. "It's nice to meet you."

Elizabeth smiled. "Nice to meet you to."

"You two come on in, Dinner should be ready in a minute." Ray said stepping to the side to allow them to walk into the house.

"Wait isn't it Thursday?" Hancock asked Ray as he shut the door.

"It is indeed Thursday!" Ray answered.

"Why are you asking about Thursday?" Elizabeth asked Hancock.

"Because it's Spaghetti madness night." Hancock answered.

"What's that?" She asked.

"Every Thursday Ray's wife Mary, she makes a heck of a good Spaghetti and meatballs." Hancock explained to her.

"That's right everybody loves my wife's meatballs." Ray said.

Just then Aaron came running up. "Hancock!"

Hancock looked down at Aaron with a smile. "Hey Aaron long time no see."

"I'm glad that you came over to see us." Aaron said to the man.

"It's been a long time, I thought it would be fun to see you all." Hancock commented to the boy. "You have really grown since the last time I saw you."

"I drink a lot of milk." Aaron said pleased at the superheroes compliment.

"Really?" Hancock asked

"Yeah." Aaron said "We all missed you, Mommy misses you too."

"Does she?" Hancock asked.

"She does, even though she doesn't say it." Aaron answered.

Ray laughed out in amusement. "Hey buddy say hi to Hancock's girlfriend here Elizabeth."

Aaron turned his eyes to the woman next to Hancock. "Hello Elizabeth."

"Hi there." She answered politely.

Mary then came walking in from the kitchen. "Aaron go wash your hands for dinner…." She stopped in her tracks upon seeing Hancock. There was a very brief but an intense stare down between her and Hancock, she quickly diverted her eyes towards Ray.

Ray didn't notice the very brief glance, however Elizabeth did and brushed it off as her reading to much into things.

"Ray, honey you didn't let me know that we had guests here." Mary said as Aaron ran off to wash his hands.

"Yeah, I was just about to get you." Ray commented "Of course you know Hancock and this sweet lady standing next to him is his girlfriend."

Mary's mouth dropped open in shock. "Girlfriend?"

"I was surprised to." Ray said with a chuckle.

Hancock stepped forward. "Mary I'd like you to meet my girlfriend Elizabeth."

Mary turned to the woman next to him, who was completely different from herself as far a looks went. "Elizabeth how are you doing?" She glanced at Hancock. "He never told us that he was dating anyone."

"Yes well I've gotten on him about that." Elizabeth said "But what can you do I'm glad to meet the family that he's told me so much about."

Hancock shrugged a shoulder. "So maybe I should have told."

"Maybe you should have." Mary commented to him.

"Ah honey is dinner ready, cause I think we're all ready to eat." Ray said to his wife.

"Okay, let me just go and finish preparing it." She said walking quickly back to the kitchen.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

It was not much longer before they are sat down to a table for dinner. Hancock sat next to Elizabeth and it was noticed by Mary how the woman kept touching his arm in an affectionate way.

"How did you get over here?" Ray asked

"What do you mean how I got over here?" Hancock asked.

"I mean did you fly ,like physically over here?" Ray wanted to know he looked over at Elizabeth. "You know about his superhero thing."

"Of course she does." Hancock commented. "And we flew over on a plane."

"A plane?" Ray seemed amused by this answer.

"Flying from east coast to west coast would get a little complicated with carrying the luggage and Elizabeth all that way." Hancock said

"I guess you're right." Ray said "How did you two meet?"

"I was walking down the street in New York and this guy saved my life." Elizabeth said

"So he did?" Mary asked.

"Yep, a bunch of thugs tried to rob me and this man comes and throws them all half way down the block." Elizabeth explained giving Hancock a small peck on the cheek.

"That's nice." Ray said

"He's my hero." Elizabeth went on. "He just asked me out on a date on the spot and I said yes."

Mary looked at the woman who was now dating her sort of husband. "How is it like to be with a man like him?"

"A man like him?" Elizabeth questioned.

"A Superhero?" Mary asked "What is that like?"

"Oh that." Elizabeth thought about it for a few moments. "It has some complications but mostly it's great."

Mary turned her eyes to Hancock. "Are you enjoying your relationship with Elizabeth."

"She's fun to be around." Hancock answered honestly. "I really like being with her."

"Really?" Asked Mary.

"Yes." He answered. "We are good together."

Mary cleared her throat and suddenly seemed upset or bothered by something. "Excuse me I have to run to the bathroom." She said leaving the table aburtly.

Hancock watched her leave. "Is she okay?" He asked Ray.

"I'll go and see." Ray said going to check on his wife.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Mary went into the bathroom and locked the door, walking over to the sink she looked at her face in the mirror and saw that she was on the verge of tears. What in the hell was wrong with her. She should have been happy that he appeared to have found someone else, yet she wasn't. She was angry at him finding another woman yet had no right to be, so what was her problem?

There was a knock on the door. "Honey are you all right?" Ray asked from the other side.

"I'm fine." She lied.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." She said wiping away a tear that slipped down her cheek. "I'm just not feeling well."


	2. Chapter 2

She didn't know what made her drive over to the hotel that he was staying at when the next day came she just did. When she went running into the bathroom on the evening before she didn't come back out to the dinner table, instead she had stayed in the bedroom to upset to come out and finish dinner with everybody, especially since Hancock had been sitting at the table with his new found girlfriend. So Mary stayed in that bedroom not coming out until she was sure that Hancock had left the house. And yet she wanted to see him today despite still being quite upset over him dating another woman. However upset she was she wasn't going to let him no that she was. After parking her car she took an elevator up and soon found herself knocking on his hotel room door. He opened it less than a minute later.

"Mary!?" Hancock said in pleasant surprise upon seeing her.

Mary smiled nervously. "Hi….uh I hope you don't mind me coming to your room, Ray told me where you were staying."

"I don't mind at all. You needed to see me for something?"

She held up a Tupperware container of cookies. "I was baking these earlier and made extra and brought some over for you." The truth was that she needed some kind of excuse to see him but she wouldn't let him know about that.

"Wow fresh baked cookies." He took the container. "It was very nice of you to come over and give me these."

Mary made a gesture with her hand. "I hope you enjoy them."

"I'm sure that I will." Hancock looked at her. "Why don't you come in for a little bit?"

"Come in?"

"Yes you wouldn't be in some kind of rush would you?"

"No I wouldn't be."

Hancock took a step to the side and cocked his head. "Come on in and talk to me."

"Okay." She said not knowing what else to say.

After she stepped in he shut the door turning to her as she looked around the room. "Are you feeling better?"

"Am I feeling better?" She repeated.

"Ray came back to the table yesterday and told us that you weren't feeling well." Hancock explained.

"Oh that." Mary said running a hand over the back of her head. "I am feeling better today."

"Because normally folks like you and I don't get sick." He went on.

She cleared her throat under his questioning gaze. "I had wine earlier and I had a little too much and I was feeling a little woozy that's all." She hadn't really had any wine for more than a week, but how else was she going to explain about her saying that she didn't feel well? It was true immortals like them very rarely ever got sick. One of the few things that could effect them a little was alcohol which was why he used to get drunk all of the time.

He nodded his has head. "I understand as long as you're feeling better."

"Sorry about leaving the table so suddenly like that."

"It's alright really."

Mary just then noticed that there was no one else in the hotel room. "Your girlfriend is she here?"

"Elizabeth?" Hancock shook his head. "Not right now she went out to shop in L.A., that woman is a shop addict."

"So you must really like her."

"I do."

"Does she really make you happy?"

"I feel that she does."

"That's good then." Mary said with a nod of her head.

Hancock moved over putting down the container of cookies on a table, a look of amusement coming across his face. "You know you're asking a awful a lot of questions about my relationship with Elizabeth, one would think that something is up."

"Well, Nothing is up." Mary said quickly. "Is there something wrong with me asking questions?"

"Relax." He said with a laugh. "I was just messing with you."

"I'm sure that you were." She said with a roll of her eyes.

Hancock studied her face. "Is there anything else you want to know?"

"What makes you think that I have more questions?" She asked with a shrug of her shoulder.

"Well do you?"

"Maybe just a few more."

"Alright?"

Mary shifted on her feet. "Does she know everything about you?"

He nodded his head. "She knows that I'm immortal and about my powers and stuff."

"Yeah what I meant was does she know everything about you?" Mary asked again this time putting the emphasis on "everything."

Hancock took the hint. "I haven't told her about you or us if that's what you mean. I wouldn't expose you like that, your secret is safe with me."

"Thanks, I appreciate it."

"You can trust me , I won't discuss it with any else unless I have your permission to."

There was a few minutes of silence between them before she spoke again. "Aaron's birthday is tomorrow."

"Oh yeah?"

"Were throwing a birthday party for him over at our house." Mary explained "Some of his friends and cousins are coming over and as long as I'm here I say that you can come over if you'd like to."

"What time will it start?"

"It's going to start around noon."

"I'll be there."

"Great Aaron will be so thrilled to hear that you will come over."

"I wouldn't miss his birthday party you know." Hancock said

Mary eyes scanned his face. "He really misses you Aaron that is."

"Just Aaron?" He asked watching her.

She nearly blushed under his gaze and allowed herself a small smile. "Well maybe I do to just a little."

"Just a little?" Hancock asked with a raised brow.

What was she going to tell him that she had missed him more than a mortal would miss breathing or walking when he was dating another woman. Mary decided that it was something that she was just going to have to keep to herself. "When are you planning to go back to New York?" She asked avoiding his question.

He scratched his chin. "I figured to stay the weekend and then to fly back on Monday."

"So soon?"

"I don't want to stay here for to long."

"Why do you have something important to do back in New York?"

"Not really." He answered. "But you know what happens when were close to each other for to long and I figured that if I left on Monday, you're powers and immortality wouldn't be affected."

"You just got here yesterday, I don't think sticking around for a couple of days longer would hurt."

"I don't know."

"You've been gone away for two years." Mary said to him. "Like I said Aaron has missed you, of would really bum him out if you left so soon."

Hancock sighed. "What if you start to lose your powers and become mortal."

"Then you can leave, but as for now were both fine, right?"

"Right."

"So you'll stay a few extra days?"

"I guess it wouldn't hurt."

"Great…..well I'll leave and let you get back to where ever you were doing." Mary made a move to leave.

"Wait." He said walking up to her and talking her hand in his. "You take care of yourself alright, don't go out drinking to much wine."

"I won't." She said even though she was sure that it was innocent on his part, having his hand over his had her thinking not so innocent things and the fire that was created whenever she was close to him or made contact with him, simmered around them and throughout the room. For moments nothing was said as she looked deeply into his eyes.

The door to the hotel room opened and Mary broke the contact slipping her hand out of his. She turned around and saw Elizabeth enter the room with several shopping bags. "Hello, I'm back." Elizabeth said

"Finished shopping?" Hancock asked.

"At least for today." Elizabeth answered him. She then spotted Mary. "I was expecting you here Mary"

Mary cleared. "I was just dropping some cookies off., but also I was just leaving." She walked towards the door looking back at Hancock. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Hancock nodded his head at her. "Yeah see you."

Mary walked out of the door.

Elizabeth put down her shopping bags and looked at Hancock. "It feels hot in here, is the heat on?"


	3. Chapter 3

It was the sound of her own screams that had jolted her awake. Not out loud but inside her head from her awful dream. A recurring nightmare that played over and over again in her mind and had been for the last eighty years. Sometimes she could have a night of sleep without the nightmare happening, but it would always come back never completely fading away from her mind or memory. Nightmares about that one awful night where he'd been taken away from her not physically but mentally and emotionally , because of a vicious attack on them inside of an alley. The nightmare played out the same way as in an flashback of what had happened that night. They walked down the alley happily holding hands, when there was a rush of footsteps from behind them. They turned to see who it was and it was a group of four men. When she saw the expressions on their faces she knew that they meant to do them harm and apparently so did he as he moved instantly to protect her. They shouted out awful things as they approached the couple, then they just attacked like a pack of wolves. He tried to fend them off but was outnumbered and his powers had been reduced to their weakest point because of being around her for so long, he refused to allow them to get to her and in his fight to protect her he'd gotten a hard blow to the head with a bat that one of the men were carrying.

She remembered the sickening thud of the weapon crashing against his skull and how he crumbled to the ground. She screamed which had caused the men to run away in fear of being caught but the damage to him had already been done. He laid on the ground blood pooling out of his head , she fell down to her knees screaming his name over and over again as tears streaked down her face and then she would wake up, nightmare always ending at the same point. Now she sat up in bed in present day as memories of that night were so fresh in her mind. She brought a hand to her face and realized that it was wet with tears, looking over at Ray who was still sleeping she was glad that he was a dead to the world type of sleeper, she didn't want to deal with any of his questions at that moment. It was morning but the sun had yet to rise. Getting out of bed she walked over to the bathroom and over to the sink where she splashed cold water on her face. Swallowing hard Mary looked in the mirror and saw unshed tears in her eyes remembering more of what had happened on that night.

She had gotten to the hospital as fast as she could to see him. When they finally allowed her to go to his hospital room to see him he was awake and she was relieved that the attack wasn't so severe that it put him into a Coma or even worse killed him. Her relief quickly turned to emotional pain as she saw that he didn't know her, his memory of her and their life together knocked clean away. She stood over his hospital bed crying and all he could do was look up at her expression confused like he couldn't understand why she was crying. It was to much to take , that was when she decided to walk away and to leave him behind. If he couldn't remember her, he would no longer remember the love that they shared and therefore wouldn't feel the need to protect her which resulted in him nearly losing his life every single time. It had been hard not to turn back and return to his side, she forced herself to walk out of that hospital and eventually to leave Miami. And ever since then she suffered in her heartbreak and pain. For the next eighty years she wandered the world alone missing him and loving him so much and hurting because she couldn't be with him. She needed desperately to get her mind off of the ache that she was feeling, so when she saw Ray in the supermarket a few years back she took the opportunity and ran with it, but still ached for her soul mate of a thousands of years in her own silent pain.

The only thing that she could hold onto was that him not remembering her meant him staying away and that he wouldn't be near her and wouldn't risk losing his powers and his life and it had worked until that day that he showed up outside of her house with Ray. Until she saw how much he had suffered because of her walking away on that one night. She was content in her life with Ray and being a mother to Aaron but when he came back she realized that her love and attraction to him was still as strong as it had always been and always would be. So she tried to be cold and mean to him to push him away for his best interest and it didn't work, he still nearly lost his life from being around her. Now today here he was back again and she couldn't let him go. Sighing Mary turned away from the mirror with everything that was on her mind she knew that there was no way she would get back to sleep instead she got ready to go through the rest of the day.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Later that day Aaron's birthday party had started and the house and back lawn was filled with parents and their children who had come over. Presents sat on the table waiting to be opened, Ray cooked hamburgers and hot dogs on the grill and the cake sat ready to be cut into. Children ran around playing and the adults talked to each other. Mary noticed when Hancock came over and noticed that he wasn't alone and that he'd brought Elizabeth. Mary briefly talked with him until Aaron came up eager to introduce the heroes to all of his friends. Hancock was great with the kids he played a few games with them and answered a few of their curious questions. Everybody ate some hamburgers and hot dogs and then the presents were opened. Aaron loved most of his presents but seemed to cherish the one from Hancock the most. A big shiny new toy fire truck and a whole set of brand new hot wheels. After the presents it was time for the cake. Then the kids played some more as the adults talked.

Hancock was off to the side talking to Ray and a few other guys and Mary sat at a outdoor table having a conversation with some other wives and moms. The conversation was going pretty well when Elizabeth approached the table.

"Do you ladies mind if I join you?" She asked them.

Mary looked up. "Not at all."

Elizabeth grabbed a chair and sat down. "Thanks I tried to talk to some people but really don't know anybody."

"That's okay we won't bit." One of the Moms said. "You going to introduce us Mary?"

Mary cleared her throat. "Sorry. Janet this is Elizabeth she flew over from New York, Elizabeth this is Janet."

"Nice to meet you." Janet told Elizabeth.

"Back at you." Elizabeth said to her.

"So did you fly all of the from New York by yourself?" Janet asked.

Elizabeth shook her head. "No actually I came with him." She gestured towards Hancock who was laughing it up with Ray.

"Wait you know Hancock too?" Janet wanted to know.

"I do really well." Elizabeth answered with a smile.

"How well is really well?" Janet asked wanting to know even more.

In her seat Mary shifted at this point wishing he was anywhere else. Not comfortable with the fact that it was about to be revealed that another woman was dating the man that she secretly still had very deep feelings for.

"He's my boyfriend." Elizabeth told the table of woman.

Now all of the women except for Mary was suddenly much more interested in what Elizabeth had to say. "Seriously you're dating him?" One of the other Mom's asked.

Elizabeth grinned. "I am seriously dating him!"

"Wow." The other Mom went on. "You must feel lucky."

"I do feel lucky, how many women get to date a man with super powers?" Elizabeth asked.

Mary had to stop herself from rolling her eyes as she sipped on lemonade.

"Well I think you're the only one at least for right now." The Mom was saying.

"I am damn lucky." Elizabeth said now practically gloating.

"Tell us what it is like to date a Super hero." Janet joined back in the conversation.

Elizabeth sighed. "Excellent, I guess I'm the only one at this table that knows what that is like."

Mary bite her tongue to keep herself from making a comment on that statement.

"Is just such a great charming guy." Elizabeth went on. "I think we have what it takes to last."

Mary couldn't stand to her anymore. "Excuse me I have to go in the house and get something." She got up from the table and headed into the house. She could no longer set around and listen to Elizabeth talk about her relationship with Hancock. With every word the woman spoke Mary felt jealously like she never felt before. And maybe that was because in all of the thousands of years that she was with him, he'd never really looked at another woman besides her. He'd always told her that she'd be the one he would be with for the rest of eternity and it took him getting amnesia for him to even look in the direction of another woman. She couldn't help what she felt she was still crazy about the man and it got to her to hear about his romantic relationship with another woman.

In the kitchen Mary absently picked up a glass her mind on something or someone else. To think that Elizabeth was nearly bragging about her relationship with Hancock, it really burned Mary up on the insides. She wanted to shout out what was a few months compared to thousands of years but resisted. Hancock was basically her husband still and to see him with someone else…..Mary squeezed the glass tighter and tighter in her hand with the more jealously and anger she was feeling and didn't realized how tight until it shattered to pieces in her hand, by her powerful strength. She quickly looked around and was glad that no one was in the kitchen at the moment. She opened up her hand and saw dozens of pieces of broken glass resting in her palm. Any normal person would have numerous cuts on their hands right now with all of the sharp pieces of glass but not her. She was still staring at the glass in her hand when Hancock walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Mary." He said

Mary nearly jumped out of her skin as she turned to approach him. "Uh hey."

His eyes scanned her face. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine." She said quickly

Hancock saw the broken glass in her hand. "What happened there?"

"Oh I had a glass in my hand and I accidentally broke it." She answered she wouldn't tell him what lead up to her breaking it though.

"Really? Let me see." He took her hand and examined it closer.

"See it's alright and I'm fine." She said but didn't bother to remove her hand of his.

"Yep not a scratch." He said tapping her palm with his finger and releasing her hand.

Mary moved over and quickly dusted the glass off of her hand into a trash can.

"You really should be more careful when there's a lot of people around. They see you not getting hurt when people normally would be and they'll ask questions."

"And you wouldn't want that to happen?" She asked him

"Well I want whatever you want." Hancock said to her. "That means that you don't want anyone else to know who you are right?"

"Right." She said

Hancock nodded his head. "Then be more careful."

"I will be." She said as she looked up into his face.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

From outside Elizabeth watched the exchange through the sliding window doors. She was to far away to hear what they were talking about but she saw him taking her hand and how close they were standing together. They were alone in the kitchen and Elizabeth wondered what in the world they could be talking about that could make the moment seem so intimate. Perhaps she told herself that she was reading to much into it. After all Mary was a married woman and Elizabeth knew that Hancock was her boyfriend. She told herself that she has nothing to worry about.


End file.
